Clearance of a deal x
by TheLittleThief
Summary: Emma questions everything she knows after a con and the team have no clue what to do. However they bring back and old face that may be able to help. What if the con went wrong? rated T for language. although this is emma centric it has all the others x
1. A con gone wrong

**Emma sat frustrated in the passenger seat of Wendell's Car sighing every few minutes as she watched the endless trawling of traffic rolling past the window of the vehicle. She really didn't want to be sitting here, _the man seemed like a real asshole, always checking his non-existing hair in the mirror or chuckling at how he thought she looked naïve in her line of work._ The man glanced over at her chuckling cold-heartedly he had –ever since she had entered the car- criticized everything about her, her personality, her looks, the way she acted. _This is just so hard._ "… Yall knows my casino is gonna go far little girl…" he repetitively said, "Yall know, I know the cons that you have pulled, your likes, your dislikes. Everything…"**

"**You know, you might be**** ever so slightly underestimating us" Emma blurted out in anger, "I thought you had more class than that"**

"**Well temper…." He tutted, "I'll be adding that to my list of flaws, so what is that as well as vanity… and may I be asking, is your father still absent." He cunningly asked as Emma's eyes widened in shock, **

_**how could he know about father? **_**She questioned herself, "I've looked up your files little girl." He winked at her**

_**Just looking at him do that made me feel annoyed, he treated me like scum like, like he owns me!**_**Her inner monologue she thought she had got rid of came flaring back into existence.**

"**Your just a little girl who's out of her depth"**

_**Little girl? Oh there he goes again! **_**She paused, **_**Is he right?**_

"**your two silences already have shown me that your floundering."**** He laughed, "Have I scared you?"**

"**No" she answered**

"**I can here the tremor in your voice"**

_**Oh crap… no, no Emma keep the stance up, your fine**_

"**You're frightened…"**

**Emma glared out the window keeping her eye of the man she presently wanted to kill for insulting her.**

"**You have reached your destination" the automotive voice of the sat-nav rang out **

"**Well thanks fro the lift," Emma said stiffly**

"**I know…" he said **

"**You know what?" she questioned**

"**I keep saying it Emma, but you people never hear… I know your heart, your like a fawn crying out into the wind, I feel sorry for you Emma."**

"**I don't need you to feel sorry for me thank you" her voice strayed lower as it wavered slightly**

"**Just think about backing out, once you've crossed me, I will cut you down. Your destined to live on my wall little girl, like baby sparrows dead on the sidewalk…"**

**Emma felt disgusted as she shifted quickly out the cold car, disgusted and upset, he was an evil man who they would stop… she knew it. A single tear fell down her porcelain cheek which was quickly covered with a shaking hand passing our its evidence. The car door slammed as she stormed to the other side of the street, her eyes connected with Wendell's for a split second before rolling and flicking back down the direction she was walking. She sighed**

"**Are you okay?" mickey asked**

"**He says he knows" she answered**

"**Did he give pacifics?"**

"**No…"**

"**Do you believe him?" he replied**

"**No, it's just when he gets you in his sight, it's like…" she sighed**

"**Yeah. Okay let's get inside" he guided, "I'll have a chat with Albert" he started walking inside and Emma rushed off in the opposite direction**

"**Emma?" he called after her, but she left no answer to be received**

**Later on in the same ever-lasting day the team were waiting nervously at the casino for Wendell to turn up and show off his new purchase in pride**

"**Good evenin' and welcome to the Wendell casino, London" he proudly stated stalking up behind the group in their formal attire **

"**Good evening." Albert said, his American accent standing out pretty obviously from the others**

"**Your stakes" our antagonist questioned as Albert held up a black case which presumingly held the money. One of his bankers hurriedly took it off him and the group of six adjourned to the private roulette room. **

"**Well yalls, I think its time to play."**

**They entered the old fashioned room covered by lace curtains and chandelier lights.**

**The Wendell casino table stood grandly in the middle being its main highlight.**

"**Well here we are, are yah nervous"**

**Albert nodded**

"**I got yah a whiskey, so it would be like good old times when your dear old granddad Charlie lost to mine."**

**The older man thankfully took the tumbler and down it in one, hoping it would calm his nerves. **

"**nice touch thank you"**

"**now don't drink to much of those we wont want seein' double" Wendell laughed as a cloth was pulled off another casino table which was Identical. Everyone especially Albert and Emma stood back in shock**

_**Oh shit this is going to be the worst con ever, I've never seen Albert this worried and that's saying something. **_**She quickly realised she was showing the emotion blatantly across her face again and held back repositioning how she was standing, **_**And then there's the thing about… how I always screw these things up. **_**She thought back to the car ride.**_** Did I say something without thinking again, please if I did God, why didn't I stop myself like usual. HIM!"**_

**She realised everyone had been staring at her, Albert looked even more down cast now, and the casino owner had a smirk on his face**

"**Did somethin' happen little girl**_**?" **_**He asked and she chose to ignore him**

"**What wheel should we play on then, the original or the fake? Don't be so shocked**

**He started explaining how he had known from the start that they were pulling a con and how he had been listening the whole time to what they had been saying that day, in the warehouse, in the bar, everywhere.**

"**Now lets get rid of this fake then" it got towed away and was replaced by the real one, " And I also heard about your forger, he also was the auctioneer right?"**

**Emma nodded**

"**I bought his loyalties from the start, Ain't that right Clive?" the forger stepped out from the door**

"**Sorry guys, he gave me ten grand and said he'd set me up with a real business" Clive explained**

"**Look at there faces, Albert, you've failed them and now we're gonna make them weep and holler like all the Wendells did…"**

**The teams eyes looked down trodden and Emma stared down to her feet**

_**Yep! I bet I blew it, its always me who did it**_

**The game started and unfortunately it wasn't looking that good for them. Every time Albert placed a chip down it either moved to the furthest away or to they oppositely next. **

"**Alrighty folks you have one chip left before your lifes as you know it will fade away," he chuckled away to the group**

**The whole world began collapsing around them **

"**Right, pick a number" Albert said in failure as he looked to the only girl on there team **

_**Wait let me get this right. You're choosing me?**_

**She had honestly no idea what to say until a single number slipped out her lips, 5, the age she was when everything bad began in her life, when her father became absent, when Sean had to look after them as her only family left.**

"**Red, five it is then" he muttered and threw the chip down as the echoing bounce signalled the end of all their carriers. Emma's breaking point.**

**The roulette wheel spun round as the ball firmly landed in the black 13 pocket.**

_**That's it we're completely fucking screwed and by my screwed up word, five! Why did I say that! **_**She internally punished herself**

"**That's it Marcus Wendell king of the casino just came and blew the best in the business right out that God damn water… Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang…" he pointed his evil finger round the team stopping at Emma, "Bang… Your mine now, belong up on that sure wall you do"**

**Marcus pointed up at the wall with frames of people labelled Con, Thief, Crook and various other words Emma didn't even want do think off**

"**I'm so sorry" Albert solemnly murmured**

**They were defeated; their jobs were gone with less and less chance of getting another.**

"**Just… Just take our money!" she said**

"**Now, now I gave you a chance little girl" Marcus laughed in her face brutally **

_**Why are the others just standing back and watching? **_**She asked internally**

**Tears had began running down Emma's cheeks again**

"**Now go run back to you daddy!" he yelled, "Oh… that's right, you can't!"**

**She held back a sob as she ran back out the casino and took a taxi back to the bar where she rammed her way like a bull in a china shop into the storage cupboard at the back of the room. No Eddie was there to stop her…**

AN:/ I will be finishing this off in the next chapter, I just thought this would be a good place to stop just now, A very familiar face will be brought back in the next chapter so keep reading

As always I so very love comments, If you get a chance stop by and write some please

Oh and I dont actually own hustle no matter how much I want to

Carly x


	2. What to do

**Ash and the rest of the hustle group had ****gone after her in their own car, following her back to the bar. They had never realised how bad it had hurt her, even Sean.**

**The usual stale odour of alcohol and smoke wafted throughout the familiar location and into their nose **

"**EDDIE?" Ash yelled. "YOU THERE!" the one time he wasn't in the bar when they actually needed him**

**An hour before Emma had come rushing in Eddie had left to go see his family **

**They walked through the dark room knocking into random ****stools and tables trying to find Emma in all of the darkness **

**Soon enough they heard a small whimpering noise from round the back and they followed hoping it was her**

"**Emma is that you?" Sean asked **

**The sound of crying increased and they got worried.**

"**Every things going to be okay, we're going to find another job somewhere, I don't know where b…" ash elbowed mickey in the ribs, "uh… but we can go to another country and try again.**

**Albert tried to open the door but Emma reflexively reached up and locked it sobbing **

"**Please just leave me alone"**

"**But Em…" Mickey tried to reason**

"**Please just go!"**

**X**

**The men walked away from the door slightly **

"**Guys we have to do something" Ash whispered so only they could here**

"**But seriously do you even know what to do" Sean whispered criticisingly back **

"**Erm…I think I know who could help…" Albert suggested**

"**Who?"**

"**Your not going to like this" He continued, "But Stacie will know what to do"**


	3. Calling Stacie

**Stacie was sitting in her apartment in the states enjoying her first glass off wine for the night watching a movie on her flat screen. Ever since she had stayed in the states after she found out how much success you could get from the cons over there **

**Her phone across on the table began vibrating as the screen lit up and an up beat song drifted past her ears. They perked up as she heard the flowing melody.**

"**Oh my god" she mouthed**

**That song hadn't been heard ever since she left. Stacie dashed over to the mobile and lifted it to her ear**

"**Hello?" she questioned even though she knew who it was**

**A gruff voice came from over the speaker, "Stacie you need to come back here" ash said in a rather urgent tone**

"**What's wrong, seriously has someone died or something?" **

**Ash held up the phone to the door and Stacie heard small whimpering noise turn into full on crying **

"**What happened" she asked**

"**A con went really bad and Emma has been crying for at least ten minutes now and we don't know why"**

"**who's Emma?" **

"**She's the new girl on the team and we think we just lost our jobs"**

"**What!"**

"**Stacie we really need your help "**

"**Erm okay… I'll try and get the soonest plane over…" she paused, "Your paying for it though" she laughed as she put down the phone hearing ash's complaints**

**She quickly put together a bag with clothes and everything else she could possibly get in before picking up her phone and shoving it in her jeans**

AN:/ Alrighty guys get ready for a shit load of hurt comfort and new friendship

Comments would be nice for I am the comment monster that lives in your closet… no don't worry I'm not but comments would be really nice

Carly x


End file.
